bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
The second season of the Bear in the Big Blue House series began airing from January 1st, 1998 to December 4th, 1998. It contains 39 episodes. Episodes # Ooh, Baby, Baby - Bear helps Tutter learn how to care for a baby granddaughter mouse named Blotter. # Raiders of the Lost Cheese - The gang look for the lost cheese. # The Big Sleep - Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip, and Pop have a sleepover in the big blue house. # Clear as a Bell - Bear talks about communicating. # Good Times - Everybody wants time with Bear. # You Learn Something New Every Day - Bear receives a notice in the mail. # Back to Nature - Everyone talks about nature. # The Ojolympics - Ojo gets the idea to start The Ojolympics. # The Great Pretender - Bear shows Tutter that he's better at pretending than he thought. # It's All in Your Head - Bear is planning to take his animal friends of the Big Blue House to the fair. # Oops, My Mistake - Bear accidentally receives a piece of Doc Hogg's mail and decides to call him and let him know about it. # Bear's Birthday Bash - Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip, and Pop decide that they should give him a surprise party. # Picture This - Bear decides to take some pictures of things around the Big Blue House and make an album to send to Ursa. # The Big Blue Housecall - Doc Hogg pays a special visit to the Big Blue House to give everyone a checkup. # Change Is in the Air - Bear has been planning on a visit from Doc Hogg, but finds his plans disrupted when a spate of colds at the swamp forces Doc Hogg to change his plans. # Look What I Made - At the Big Blue House, Bear finds that his animal friends are all making inventions. # If at First You Don't Succeed... - When Ojo decides to pretend that she's a big bear, Bear invites her to join him on a berry-picking expedition at the Otter Pond. # All Weather Bear - Bear and his animal friends have decided to go swimming out at the Otter Pond. # I Built That! - Bear receives a birdhouse kit in the mail and he's excited about building it. # Tutter's Tiny Trip - Tutter is nervous when Grandma Flutter plans to take him on a trip outside the Big Blue House. # Dance Fever! - Treelo wants everyone to dance. # Afraid Not - A thunderstorm comes which causes his animal friends to become scared. # I Gotta Be Me! - One day in the Big Blue House, Bear finds himself trying on new clothes, hoping to come up with a new look. # Buggin' - Bear and his animal friends talk about insects. # Love Is All You Need - Bear is having a hard day. He misses Luna, who he loves very much. # It's a Mystery to Me - When Bear pays a visit to the Otter Pond, he gets the first word of strange events happening in and around the Big Blue House. # As Different as Day and Night - Bear talks about opposites. # Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun - Pip and Pop can hardly wait for their grandma Etta and grandpa Otto to visit. # The Way I Feel Today - The gang of the Big Blue House find themselves feeling many different ways and Bear is there to help sort it out. # You Go, Ojo! - Bear and Ojo talk about the many great things that a girl can do. # Scientific Bear - When Tutter decides to investigate new uses for Swiss cheese, Bear suggests a scientific experiment. # Boys Will Be Boys - Bear and his animal friends talk about boys. # I Was Just Thinking - Bear has received a book of brainteasers and is eager to try some of them. # Wish You Were Here - When Grandma Flutter takes his animal friends of the Big Blue House out to a square dance, Bear plans a day of busy activities. Instead, he finds himself missing their company. # And to All a Good Night - There's a special party out at the Otter Pond and Luna even has a special surprise for Bear. # Call It a Day - Bear and his animal friends have had a busy day and are now turning in for the night. # We Did It Our Way - Bear talks about cooperation. # What's the Story? - Bear gets ready for the Annual Woodland Valley Storytelling Festival at the Big Blue House. # When You've Got to Go! - Bear talks about how to use the bathroom. Characters * Bear (Voiced by Noel MacNeal) * Ojo (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Treelo (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) * Tutter (Voiced by Peter Linz) * Pip and Pop (Voiced by Peter Linz) * Shadow (Voiced by Tara Mooney with an Irish accent) * Luna (Voiced by Lynne Thigpen) * Grandma Flutter (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Christine Characters Introduced * Baby Blotter (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Doc Hogg (Voiced by Tyler Bunch with an Southern Brooklyn accent) * Ursa (Voiced by Carmen Osbahr with an Mexican Spanish accent) * Ray the Sun (Voiced by Geoffrey Holder with an Trinidadian accent) * Lois (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Jacques the Beaver (Voiced by Peter Linz with an French accent) * Big Old Bullfrog (Voiced by Dave Goelz) * Doc Owl (Voiced by Jim Kroupa) * Grandma Etta and Grandpa Otto the Otters (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner and Jim Kroupa) * Jeremiah Tortoise (Voiced by Geoffrey Holder) Trivia *The airings of the episodes of this season are not in order. So the the episode Look What I Made aired on Christmas Eve. That episode was the last episode to air. *This season has the most episodes in the series. Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Series Category:1998 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Season 2 Episodes